Underlyers
A group of mutated freaks living in The Hive, a specific section of the New York Undercity, the tunnel network below the ruins of New York City. Origins In the days before the Great War, the local government of New York City handed out gas masks to protect city workers, police, and the general populace from the dangers of exposure to deadly radiation. It was also taken as a precaution to the threat that at any time a Chinese or Soviet sleeper cell could release a chemical or biological agent into the city streets. However upon the start of the Great War the people of NYC dove into any place they viewed as safe from the nuclear fire raining down from above. Many people took to the subway tunnels and fearing fallout and radiation poisoned air donned their gas masks and prepared for the worst, they patiently waited as their leaders waited for the all clear signal. It never came. Instead, the people languished in the subway tunnels and due to the lethal levels of radiation in the air, no one removed their masks. For decades people kept their masks on the rubber rubbing their skin raw as the masks stuck to their faces, the dense fogged up, and on top of all of this the radiation was affecting the people, mutating their cells and soon the masks began to merge with their faces, the oxygen hoses eventually becoming a part of the victims respiratory system as the transformation intensified, soon their skin became a sort of pale, scaled blue. The Underlyers as the wasters began to call them, traveling by night in small packs they kidnap folks and take them back to their underground lairs. Diet and Hunting Skills They consume humans, rats, ghouls, basically anything they can kill and devour. The Underlyers tend to hunt in packs of about six Underlyers tackling their chosen prey, whether its a man or a Deathclaw and ripping it to shreds. However it has been discovered by hunters of the Underlyers that they seem to have a fear of loud noises so gunfire and explosives will chase them off right quick. However due to their use of the night as a time to hunt the Underlyers tend to keep to the shadows and than pounce on the target when it isn't expecting it. Behavior Underlyers tend to stick in their underground lairs for the most part during the day but when they are seen during the day they tend to attack in small groups of six, they also seem to have kept some of their humanity after their transformation as they seem to have a sort of societal order with the Alpha Male and Alpha Females leading packs and the others following in line behind these two. Underlyers tend to live in massive honeycomb style homes built into the old subway tunnels with at least three Underlyers living in each cavern. They seem to also have a concept on how to use basic weaponry and tools as hunters and parties of vigilantes who have cleared out Underlyer tunnels have found hammers, chisels, saws and knives strewn about the tunnels with some of the Underlyers attacking the hunters with them. Offensive capabilities Underlyers use their claws, hands, and even their heads to subdue or kill a target. They will also make use of whatever weaponry they have handy. ditto defensive capabilities. Category:Mutants Category:New York